


One Part Disaster, Two Parts Happiness

by SageMasterofSass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Established Relationship, christmas gift for elcin!, cute yakulev, i hope you enjoy it love, kuroo helping (interfering), really tho lev is the best boyfriend, things catching on fire simply because lev is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev has a Christmas surprise planned for his boyfriend, but things don't always go as they should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Part Disaster, Two Parts Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elcin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elcin).



> Again, Merry Christmas Elcin! I wanted to write Tanoya for you, but I didn't have a lot of time in the end and tackling a ship I've never written before can have mixed results. So I went with something I knew, hope you like it!

Yaku stares hard across the table and Lev fidgets under his gaze, pale face flushed and limbs trembling slightly.

Something’s been off ever since that morning, when Yaku had woken up to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. It wasn’t terribly uncommon for Lev to wake up before him, but he almost always took the opportunity to cuddle up to Yaku and enjoy a quiet morning. When he didn’t he was either terribly excited about something or worried. This time around had seemed to be a mixture of the two. Yaku had found his tall boyfriend banging around in the kitchen, pulling pots and pans and other various cookware out onto the counters before turning around and putting them all back into the cupboards again.

Still sleepy, he hadn’t noticed that Kuroo was in their living room until the man had come up behind him and rested his elbows casually on Yaku’s shoulders. Lev had murmured a distracted ‘Good Morning’ and then Kuroo was leading Yaku away, babbling something about shopping and a movie. It wasn’t until Yaku was dressed and being pushed out the front door that he realized something was decidedly _wrong._ But by then it had been too late and Kuroo was pulling out of the parking lot in his shiny black Mercedes with Yaku strapped woefully into the passenger’s seat.

True to Kuroo’s word, they had spent the morning shopping. It’s the day before Christmas and all of the shops had been unbearably busy, but Kuroo had dragged him around nonetheless, despite Yaku’s questioning and complaining.

“Why the hell are we doing this?” he’d asked at one point.

Kuroo had smiled, smug and secretive, and just winked. “You’ll see,” he’d said, and then he’d pulled Yaku into another thrift shop and demanded he try on a whole rack’s worth of clothing.

They’d gone for lunch after that, which Kuroo had paid for but only because Yaku had absolutely refused. And then it had been the movies, which involved way too much candy and snack food, and a chick flick that Kuroo openly and Yaku begrudgingly loved.

Kuroo had driven him back to the apartment complex then, smiled knowingly as Yaku got out of his car and ordered the shorter mall to call him tomorrow, ‘no matter what’. Which was a strange request but frankly it had been a strange day all around.

Which leads to right now, Yaku sitting at their dining room table staring Lev down. His boyfriend had ushered him inside the second he’d hit the front door, sitting him down at the table before carefully taking the seat opposite him, leaving Yaku slow to take in the low lighting, the floral center piece and fancy table cloth, the candles in a small circle around the flowers. He’s too busy looking down at the feast in front of him, the bottle of expensive wine and the smell of, dare he hope, pie wafting from the kitchen amongst other warm food scents.

“What is this?” Yaku asks, wary, and again his boyfriend goes red.

“It’s dinner.”

They’ve spent several Christmas’s together and Yaku knows Lev doesn’t do any kind of special dinner and nor does either of their families. They have the tree this year, with even a few presents under it, after having decided they wanted to have their own, personal Christmas, more family like than what they’d done in the past, but they hadn’t discussed any traditions or formal dinners.

“Why?”

“Why not?” Lev says instead, and pours them both a glass of white wine. “The main dish is lemon and herb chicken. Kuroo showed me how to make it.”

Kuroo again? “Did he drag me out today so that you could make this?”

His boyfriend has the decency to look slightly abashed but he shrugs, “Yeah, it was his idea. So were the flowers.” He gestures towards the center piece with his fork, but the movement catches the neck of the wine bottle, still sitting innocuously by his hands, and for one terrifying moment it rocks along the edge of the table. It’s only their combined efforts that save it from a horrendous alcohol and shattered glass death against their floor, Yaku’s fingers overlapping Lev’s.

“Sorry!” Lev splutters, and sets the bottle back onto the table with almost too much care.

Yaku releases a shallow breath and gives himself the liberty of a small smile, because no matter what Lev is still Lev, tall and clumsy and entirely too graceful in all the weird places. And he took the time to prepare a wonderful meal, all by himself, as a surprise for Yaku. He shouldn’t be giving his boyfriend the third degree.

“This looks delicious,” he says instead, picking up his silverware, and instantly, like a switch has been flipped, Lev lights up.

“I worked really hard!” he declares, and then rattles off a list of all the food he’s prepared, which includes not just one but _two_ pies. Yaku can feel his mouth water already, he’s always had a really terrible really secret sweet tooth and he wonders when, over the course of their relationship, Lev started to notice. And more importantly, why he hadn’t noticed sooner and enlightened Yaku to the fact that _he can, apparently, bake pies._

Lev’s speech cuts off suddenly, a look of confusion twisting his features. “Do you smell something burning?” he asks, and glances back at the kitchen like he might have left the oven on.

Though he hadn’t noticed it before, when having it pointed it out, Yaku can indeed smell something burning, which is when he notices a small orange flame near the bottom of his vision. Which shouldn’t be concerning, considering the candles on the table, but when he looks closer he notices the flame is not really where it should be.

“Lev,” he says, entirely patient, “the flowers are on fire.”

The taller man whips around and Yaku swears he can hear the sound of his neck crack in protest, eyes wide as he takes in the slowly burning leaf. One of the candles must have been a little too close. But of course it can’t just be anything small, and before either of them has time to react the wayward flame catches hold of the paper wrapping around the center piece and blazes to life in one violent rush.

Yaku pushes away from the table with a curse, one arm coming up in front of his face instinctively, and he hears the sound of a chair hitting the floor as Lev does the same.

“No,” he barks, sharp, when he sees his boyfriend pick up the wine bottle out of the corner of his eye, presumably to try and put the fire out with, “get water, or some flour!”

Lev dashes into the kitchen and Yaku turns back to the table, trying to rescue their untouched plates from the reaches of the quickly growing fire, and realizes with growing desperation (and a great deal of frustration, goddammit Lev you can’t do anything by half can you) that it’s going to spread to the table cloth if they don’t hurry. Thankfully his boyfriend chooses that moment to come running back in, a pitcher of water in his hands, and before Yaku can say anything he tosses the entire thing over the table.

The fire splutters out with an angry little hiss, the plates, which Yaku had pushed to the side in hopes of saving, look rather sad and washed up, food now soggy and unappetizing.

Well at least there’s still pie.

Yaku sighs, drops his head and runs his hand through his hair. The movement causes him to notice a small catch of light, down near his feet, the wink of something shiny within a cracked open, black velvet box. He bends to pick it up and hears Lev take in a sharp breath.

It’s a ring box, and when he flicks open the lid he finds a small golden band within, nestled in the groove of cotton and velvet.

Things start to click into place; the fancy dinner, Lev’s nervousness, Kuroo’s involvement in everything and they way he’d smiled knowingly and demanded Yaku call him tomorrow, like there’d be something interesting to tell him…

Lev was going to propose.

Beside him the man in question starts babbling, a string of “I can explain!’s and “I’m sorry, Morisuke”s. It’s the use of his first name that prompts Yaku from startled, stunned, amazed inability to process into movement. Gingerly, he pulls the ring free from its box and holds up his left hand to settle it down onto his third finger. And frowns when it’s obviously too lose.

Lev falls into silence, and when Yaku turns to him, hand still held out to admire the piece of jewelry, his boyfriend’s face is a mask of fear, hope and something like excitement.

“It’s too big,” Yaku complains, and instantly the rigid line of Lev’s shoulders breaks and large, completely inappropriate tears start rolling down his cheeks.

Their dinner is ruined, there’s water all over the table and the floor and Lev burned some poor plant alive, but Yaku just rolls his eyes and pulls his idiot of a boyfri…fiancé, his idiot of a _fiancé_ into a hug.

“We can get it resized,” he says, like the reason Lev is continuing to cry is because the ring doesn’t fit and not because Yaku just agreed to marry him. “After Christmas, then we can buy you a matching one.”


End file.
